


The Manner In Which The Fox Speaks

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding, Timeline? What Timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://endlessvideo.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE">I REGRET NOTHING ;D</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manner In Which The Fox Speaks

Jack was pretty sure he hadn't stumbled through a dimensional mirror that morning but as he opened the door to Daniel's office, he almost pinched himself to be sure he was awake. And not just because he'd been sleeping like shit ever since Netu, either. 

Sam and Daniel were sharing a pair of earbuds, both trying to stifle laughter even while bumping against one another like a couple of teenagers about to die of laughter. Daniel sat back in his chair, pumping his hands up in the air in time with whatever was playing in their ears as he mouthed words; Sam burst out into laughter, bright smile as wide and open as her eyes were scrunched up in amusement. 

Even though Jack was happy to see such rare amusement on the two, he couldn't help but stare at them as if they'd grown two heads a piece as Sam shifted, moving a hip in time jokingly. Daniel started dancing in his chair, too, laughing out loud up at Sam, who'd continued to escalate her silliness - until she looked up and caught sight of Jack and Teal'c in the doorway. She jerked to a professional stance, tugged the earbud out and tried to regain her composure as she smacked Daniel in the shoulder and addressed Jack at the same time, "Sir! Didn't hear you two come in."

The brunette jerked too, once he realized Sam wasn't smacking him in an attempt to breathe through laughter anymore. As he scrabbled for the keyboard to hit hotkeys that would close the window, he accidentally jerked the headphone jack out of the computer -- "Mor-or-or-orse? How will you speak to that ho-oh-oh-" 

Jack quirked his head a bit after Daniel hit the right keys, turning his gaze from the archaeologist's face turning crimson up to his 2IC's expression, eyes still shining with laughter now doubled by Daniel's fumbling. Jack's wicked streak flared and he stopped the grin threatening to crack across his own face dead it it's tracks. 

He put his hands in his pockets, raising an eyebrow at Daniel and using his most I-am-unamused voice, "Gonna share with the rest of the class, Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel tucked his glasses up his nose as he cleared his throat. "Er, eh, it's not -- that is, it's -- uh..." Blue eyes flicked up at Sam, begging for... anything, really, but the Major stood ramrod straight, staring ahead over Jack's shoulder and biting her lip to keep from grinning too obviously. She'd seen the tiny twitch at the edge of the colonel's lips and couldn't help but play along.

The brunette reached out, a grimace on his face, and pulled the video progress bar back to the beginning, mumbling about a band that made a ridiculous ad for a children's reading show and it'd gone viral, it was just really funny, stupid but funny, but really stupid, I don't think you'll like it at all, why don't we just --

"Press play, Daniel."

He sighed, clicked the mouse and sat back, face turning an even darker shade of red. Jack walked a bit closer, getting situated so he could see while Teal'c and Sam shared a huge grin.

Jack only made it halfway through -- stone faced and Daniel glancing at him anxiously now and then -- before Sam had to burst out laughing, which set Daniel off -- even Teal'c cracked a grin as Daniel actually squeaked at one point. Sam rolled into a whole new fit of giggles -- yes, genius astrophysicists giggle sometimes too -- when Jack's mouth fell open in an expression that looked infinitely more at home on Daniel in any given situation. 

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-chow!" Daniel crowed and Sam shot right back, "Fraka-ka-ka-ka-kaow!"

Jack clicked his jaw shut, trying to remember the joke he was trying to pull but also thinking to himself how goddamn good it felt to have the time and energy to be ridiculous together. And dammit if Daniel didn't look adorable laughing like that. 

The colonel bit the inside of his mouth and reached out to pause the video and said as seriously as possible, "Okay, that's... I've seen enough." 

Daniel wiped his eyes and leaned forward, keying the window closed and snerking as he cleaned his glasses off, starting to suspect something, "So, professor, what have you learned?"

Jack's eyebrows twitched and he shook his head, unable to keep a completely straight face anymore: "That my team has finally cracked under the pressure and gone completely wacko."

Sam hiccuped then took a deep breath, trying her damndest to deadpan: "But, Sir, you can't help but wonder, really --"

Jack grunted, trying to keep his laughter in while Daniel ducked his head and Sam pressed a closed fist against her lips. 

Teal'c's rumble was perfectly blank, even though his eyes glittered: "Colonel O'Neill, do you not desire to know the manner in which the fox speaks?"

Two airman walking by nearly jumped out of their boots as Jack finally let out a bark of laughter, effectively opening the floodgates for the four of them. 

Sergeant Siler, coming from the opposite direction gripping that week's stack of paperwork and minor technical fixes for he and Sam, only glanced into Dr. Jackson's office for a split second before he kept right on walking. By the time he turned the corner at the end of the hall, he had a grin a mile wide; if it's one thing Siler knew, it was that everyone needed a break from fixing other people's problems once in a while so they could work on their own.


End file.
